ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ungur
06/11/2013 - Camped this guy today and it seems some stuff has been changed, for a start respawn time now seems to be 5 mins, and anyone using PH IDs to help them camp this mob they seem to have changed too. They are no longer B9 and D7, I wasn't camping for long so by the time I worked out what was going on I could only grab the ID for the E-9 camp which is now BA. The G-6 camp's wyvern ID is D8. --vm0d (talk) 16:17, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Spawn Behaviour Most sites are very unclear on his spawn rate. My LS just camped him for 4hours. We killed him last night at 21:30 last night. we all showed up about 22 hours later (he wasn't killed in the few hours previous...we had people watching to make sure that at hour 20-22 when when we had no one there to kill him, keep an eye out, to make sure no one else came and did it). After all that time I can safely say that he does not appear 24hours after his last death, as some sites claim. I believe the majority of the sites that say he is a 21-24hour WINDOW spawn after his last death are probably more accurate. When we did kill him I first watched a party of 5x75's get wiped after about 5min of fighting. BRD/NIN/NIN/RDM/WHM. They had SKY and AF2 gear so they weren't chumps. When they all dropped my group took over and finished him off. It wasn't hard. But we also had an alliance of 10x75's. From watching them(they had him down to 50%) I'd say a party of 75's can do it. But its not an easy fight. He has some nasty de-buffs and hits hard. Keep a cool head and bring yourself potions to cure status ailments. this will make the mages job easier. And I know you will beat him. I have heard some people claim that they killed him 6 hours after his last death. From my experience's I can not shed any light on this subject. So weather its true or not I do not know. True spawn time and conditions to popping Ungur I have camped this NM many times and would like to share my experience with this NM. He is a lottery pop but it is not a 21-24 hr spawn. I have killed this NM at 22 hrs, 16 hrs, 8 hrs, 12 hrs after it's last death. Also, reports online also say he can pop 4hrs after last death. I come to realize I think this NM is just a pure lottery spawn after say 4-8 hrs from last death. Also, people suggest that if there are no Wyverns in the room at E-9 that Ungur is not ready to be popped. This is totally false. There are 2 PHs for Ungur. And these PHs shift areas that they spawn. These 2 Wyverns can spawn at E-9 and G-6. You need to kill the ones at both areas to speed up Ungur's pop rate. I've seen both Wyverns at G-6 and killed them then Ungur spawned at E-9. I want to change this info but apparently the moderate doesn't think I'm telling the truth :/. Just trying to share my info so people don't get mislead. ---- My party popped it 5 hours after personally witnessing someone kill it in front me. DEFINITELY NOT a 21-24 HNM repop, making the front page accurate. Mazzoutlaw 13:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Youtube video (Originally posted on main page by Eagle, used as a reference:) --Wayka 19:08, 9 April 2007 (EDT) Testimonials Solo * Soloable by very skilled RDM75/NIN37 (Pull it to Bune pop area and kill by DoT kiting.), or BST75/NIN37. * Soloable by a skilled NIN/DNC. * Solo'd by a well geared NIN75/DNC37 * Soloable by a 75THF/NIN with Soothinghealer NPC. Loads and load of trouble. But it is possible! ~360 eva with gears on and some shitload of luck I guess... --Samunai 4:00, 8 May 2010 (CET) (i didnt do it, my boyfriend did!) * Easy solo as 85BST/DNC. I used 1 Nazuna jug and about 3-4 zetas with full pet -DT and reward sets. --Zuri 11:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) * Soloable by a NIN85/DNC37 with average difficulty. Kept Hojo and Kurayami up full time, Jubaku about half of the time. Kept Aisha up as much as possible, as well as the Subtle Blow buff, and Inhibits TP ninjutsu at all times. Though I had troubles soloing the PH at 75, mostly due to unlucky radiant breaths, the PH was much easier at 85, with 2 Sekka +1 for Evasion. The NM itself was pretty easy, turning when it used para, and spammed utsu + waltz, utsu to make sure I had shadows up full time, and waltz until para wore/waltz'd off. -- Erikthecleric * Solo: 90Bst/Nin. NurseyNazuna x2 and no reward, poped 2nd Nazuna when Ungur had 10%hp. No gear except for 2 axes. Didnt get hit once. (4min fight) * Solo: 90Bst/Dnc. NurseyNazuna. Reward x 2. Easy Prey. Pull it to tunnel where it spawns. * Laughably easy solo for 99 SMN/SCH. Shiva can tear thru this guy like butter and Frost Armor lands para on him frequently. * Defeated solo as a SAM90/DNC45 - Had adventuring fellow to assist and save my TP a bit. Did not really expect to win at all, just wanted to go and take a poke at it. It was hitting me for fairly low damage (below 100) though Radiant Breath inflicted around 800 points of damage still. That was really the only scary moment, additional to another moment where everyone were paralyzed for quite a while (Ungur included), though it was funny as well. Nothing special to it, really. I am using a set-up getting me 20 TP each hit but these days I guess this is nothing out of the ordinary anymore (I did it for a long time though heh). All in all, a fun fight and surprised I won. 07:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) * Soloable by 90MNK/DNC Wouldn't recommend this setup because when he hits you it stings. Only got para'd once and Healing Waltz did away with it on first cast. 300TP at start. Finished with 0 TP and in the orange on HP. Two houred at the first of the fight with Drain Samba II, dodge, focus, and impetus up. Fun fight! 349 evasion skill, Savates with DMG+5 AF3+1 head, hands, legs, feet, and pink body. --Beanrod (Ifrit) * Solo'd quite easily by a 90MNK/45DNC using a full Eva set up including Eva Taipan Fangs +2 starting with around 200 tp, he hit for around 150-220 damage per hit but wasn't too accurate, pulled to the hallway to avoid aggro, my hp only entered yellow once after he used Radiant Breath. The fight took 10 minutes.--Lacas 18:45, April 7, 2011 (UTC) * 90THF/dnc - yawn fight. only real trouble was radiant breath which he used as his first TP move not long into the fight, but becomes less an issue the lower his HP is. no fancy equipment, just capped evasion skill & max evasion merit. wasn't even necessary to use blind bolts. stole his wind wall effect every time I was able & never failed with normal AF set. fight was over in about 13 mins with just melee but i kept him alive just to get in an extra mug * Solo'd as RDM75/NIN37 just a few hours ago. Medium length fight, lasting about 40 minutes. I'd say it has at least 15k HP, but no more then 20k. Never got a full resist on Bind or Gravity with 316 Enfeebling Skill +10 MACC and HQ staves. It'll hit for about 200-300 damage and double attacks very often, the best way to do the fight is as posted above, pull it to the Bune spawn area and kite it using Bind and Gravity whenever it's absolutely necessary. Duo * Duoable by two skilled BST/NIN or BST/WHM * Duoable by a 75NIN or 75THF tank with a mage job. * Duo with NIN75/DNC37 & BRD75/WHM37. BRD elegy and requiem, keep mambo x2 on NIN, finale when needed and as well as curing nin if needed. Fight took 30 min. * Duo'd by NIN75/DNC37 and RDM73 with some difficulty. * Duo'd by PUP75/NIN37 & BRD75/WHM37 with no difficulty. Double Mambo, Elegy, blah blah. Standard VT mob fight. * Duo'd again by NIN/DNC and WHM/SCH. Easy fight. * Duo'd by DNC/NIN and WHM/SCH. DNC had evasion build. WHM used para and slow * Successfully duo'd by Nin75/Dnc37 (full eva setup) and Rdm73/Sch36. Wiped once but won on second try. We fought at the tunnel right beside its pop area. Need some luck, it hit about 280 dmg. Deadly Dive 275 dmg. Fang Rush took 3 shadows. Radiant Breath did about 700 dmg and silent. Difficulty seems to be the same throughout, even at below 20%. We had to shift hate while nin's shadow down or got hit by special. (nin turned and cast shadow, rdm cure and got hate.) Ungur used paralysis move too. We just focus on survival, not on dmg. Nin used Mamushito+1 for stun. Tried to keep paralyze, blind, slow on Ungur. Another thing I notice is his dispelling wind never wiped reraise from rr earing, only other buffs. 300 xp for nin75, 292 xp for rdm73 and 6k gil each. AstralDream October 25, 2008. * Bst duo - Successfully duo'd by a skilled BST/NIN & BST/WHM with some difficulty, charm two VT Antares (Scorp) and use 2hour, throw them at Ungur and keep them Rewarded as long as possible. Throw pugils in the Ungur room at Ungur and run to a new pond while they are fighting. let them die, by the time Ungur catches up you should both have new pugils to throw at him ready. try and stay together, and use pets close to each other. Keep running to new places with available pets while Ungur defeats your pugils. Use call beast if in trouble. Used sneak oil to conserve mp and casting time. Fight took 15 mins. - Menthe Diablos server 2/25/10 * Successfully duo'd by a PLD/NIN and RDM/WHM(both exceptionally geared) with ease. RDM kept debuffs up and PLD DD'd and Tanked. Very easy fight when pulled to the tunnel. Logged any links and continued through the fight. RDM must watch positioning or they could get Para'd very easy from dread shriek. * Successfully duo'd by a THF/NIN and RDM/WHM, both in above average gear. Was very difficult to tank below 20%, Backwards tanking was used to allow Convert timer recast. Radiant Breath is arguably more dangerous than Fang Rush at that point, recovery was difficult. A 3rd member is strongly recommended if attempting a low-man non-kite kill, a BRD or 2nd RDM would smooth the last 20% out nicely. Aldous 07:45, 26 March 2008 (UTC) * successfully duo'd by 75Nin/dnc and 75Rdm/whm.nin using heavy eva build.shiranui,O-hat,SH+1,seiryu's kote,akinji Salvars,emissary boots,elusive earring x2,corse cape,scouter's rope,emerald ring x2,eva torque and last ungur's boomerang.food Jack-o-lantern.+10 eva acc range acc,-10chr.capped eva katana and ninjutsu skill needed. Nin full tp 5 finishing moves holds hate,using blind slow and para.focus on staying alive and buffing Ungur.para can be a life safer.silena and cure yourself.leave paralyna to rdm/whm and cure bombing if Unugr hits you with a tp move. rdm/whm main focus is bio 3,poison and cures.bio and poison is what will kill ungur. Nin/dnc with that gear + fully merited can possibly solo Ungur.I plan to try after meriting. * easy quick method at 85, sam/nin and whm/*anything* sam 2hr + sekkonoki takes him down to about 25% hp, meditate/melee for the remaining hp. Alt strat using sam would be a 6 ws sc with light/dark close, would probably kill, miss a ws tho and....use at your own risk.--Donnny 11:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Pre-formatted text does not word wrap, removed what was causing it.--Charitwo 03:53, 23 February 2007 (EST) Trio or More * iunno what the person was smokin. but 6 people lvl 70 get raped by ungur. 6 people level 75 maybe. but at 70 we got slaughtered :I've killed ungur with NIN RDM and BRD75 before..Just need double mambo and some skill : ) Blightfire 10:34. 26 August 2007 * Party of 6 level 75 jobs, with tank and proper mages. * Party of PLD75/NIN37 tank, SAM75/DNC37 DD/backup healer, WHM75/BLM37, RDM75/WHM37, and PLD75/30WHM backup healer. Samurai used all TP to cure and didn't use a single WS until the end. Backup healer PLD/WHM stuck to pure mage role, didn't melee at all. * Trio'd by NIN75/DNC30 BRD75/WHM37, RDM75/WHM37, Low Evasion build, Boxers Mantle, Ritter, Rasetsu Tekko and Ethereal for evasion, capped and merited, no mambo, only double march, RDM kept blind on, NIN kept Kurayami on, both stacked. RDM and BRD slowed mob, NIN focused on taking down evasion with quickstep. fight lasted about 40 minutes. --Inganarf 13:20, 16 August 2009 (UTC) * Triod or should I say duod by BST75/WHM37 X2 and NIN75/DNC37. Fought right in the tunnel where it spawns. Ninja used all 4 debuffs landed everytime. BSTs only got in trouble once Ninja used a couple Divine Walts and pulled hate; tanked it without engaging for 3 minutes till pets took hate again. BSTs took turns swapping pets(local pugs). * Trio'd THF75/NIN37, RDM75/WHM37, WHM75/BLM37...THF with 301 evasion skill + 69 evasion from gear straight tanked swapping Ichi/Ni shadows, RDM DiaIII/Slow/Paralyze (all stick easily and quite effective), WHM backup mage... Fairly easy fight but a long one (could it be solo'd? I doubt till I see it done) (Madtank 13:23, January 19, 2010 (UTC)) * Killed with THF75/NIN37 tank, 309+50 EVA. SAM/NIN, WHM/BLM, RDM/DRK, and a DRG/BLU that d/c'd halfway through. Everything went smooth until both DDs were dropped around 20%, at 3% THF was having trouble but we pulled it through. Be careful to avoid links when pulling. nin tank {No thanks.} +tried to tank it as nin/rdm first (for fast cast). even with double march, and haste, keeping ungur slowed, blinded, and elegy, i couldn't keep up. was using +54 eva, and +10 eva skill. ***lol evasion when the hell was this? Nins please use full haste build **** loling at an evasion build? when the hell was this?? Nins please use both haste AND evasion setups. killed it with 12 people. setup was 75 pld/nin main tank 75 pld/war second tank 74(75 for first fight) nin/war third tank 75 brd 75 whm 73 whm 75 drk/nin pld/war 65 mnk 71 62 rdm/whm 60 rdm/blm 40 whm (lol) first fight didn't have either plds, or the 75 whm. we wiped at 55%. second fight, with plds tanking, it went very smoothly. no deaths at all, only one pld had to use invincible. even tho the pld/nin wasn't getting haste, he tanked very well, and traded hate with the other pld pretty well. it took, maybe 20-30 mins to kill it. also didn't have the brd's full attention, becuase he was keeping a skele slept. basicly...ninjas can't tank it nearly as well a plds. altho, 2 nins would probebly be fine. *Basically your nin with subpar eva setup cant tank it, nin with full eva build can tank this quite easily, +10 evasion skill isnt that much really. *Basically, if you are a 75NIN/WAR or DNC with any kind of support (WHM,RDM,SCH,SMN,BLU) for this NM and wipe, you should be ashamed and should seriously get working on a better Eva and/or Haste gearset. edit: forgot timestamp x.x Rog 18:27, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ---- fought it again, with 2x nin75, brd75, whm75, mnk75, sam/thf70, rdm75, and blm75, and we killed it in like 5 mins, easily. probebly could have solo tanked it if i wanted to. MUCH easier then the last time i killed it. first time it missed ~30% of the time iirc, and this time it missed ~50% of the time. difficulty varies greatly Rog 00:23, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Hmm. As long as the Ninja or Thief is the only one meleeing, it's fairly easy to blink tank. I've tanked this twice as THF/NIN and I could mostly cast Ni->Ni (15% haste, BlindII, ParalyseII, SlowII). Shadow timers were only an issue if it used a TP move like dispelling wind twice in a row. The TP moves of Ungur are the only thing that makes this challenging, so if you need a break just face away and you can hold it indefinitely. 297 Eva Skill, +105 evasion from gear and traits. Anakey 15:30, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ---- I was able to tank this while 75 NIN/DNC. I had my friends with me, PLD/SAM (for skill ups with staff) and WHM/SCH. I had max EVA/AGI setup and tanked with Animated flourish, keeping up Quick Step to lower Ungur's evasion while Curing Waltz II for extra healing/hate. I main tanked because PLD just dinged 75 and didn't want to die, so I had him Flash after every TP move so I could get shadows up. I kept Kuriyami/Hojo/Jubaku up the whole fight. Ungur maybe hit me with regular attacks about 3 times total. WHM only needed to do the mega cures if Ungur Fanged Rushed me while I had may 1 or 2 shadows left. Towards the end Ungur never turned away from me, even after the PLD did 750 damage Spirits Within and Flashed regularly. <3 my new Boomerang. Julto 00:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Took a stab at this on NIN75 with my WHM75/SCH friend. At first I was /WAR and had forgotten my ohat and a jack-o'-lantern. My shadows were getting stripped very quickly. After that I changed to /DNC, brought ohat and proper eva food. At that point, I'm working in my full eva build which (including food, eva bonus /dnc trait, and 2 merit upgrades) puts me at +82 eva and +14 eva skill. With that build, he was manageable on NIN. His breath attack does silence and hit me for around 700 through shadows. I removed silence with healing waltz while the WHM got me patched up. Fang rush takes 3 shadows. When he caught me with 1 or 0 shadows up, it was doing 500+. So, still definitely a bit sketchy - having the WHM flash Ungur (he never took hate for this) immediately after the breath attack or fang rush was hugely helpful in my recovery. Blind/Slow/Para a must. With /SCH, the WHM can take off wind wall with dispel via dark arts + add. black. He did this whenever he had strategems available and we were doing well. Roguenet 21:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ---- NIN > PLD vs. Ungur NIN/WAR was able to tank Ungur without any problems what so ever. PLD could probably tank this, but after witnessing this fight, a blink tank is definitely the better tank. WHM was able to paralyze and slow Ungur to the point that the NIN was only stacking Ichi shadows, using Ni only when his Ichi timer was down after Ungur used his shadow stripping WS. Definitely tank this with NIN or THF/NIN. Mazzoutlaw 13:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC)